elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Stahl (elevator)
Not to be confused with Rheinstahl. Stahl Aufzug (or simply known as STAHL) was the elevator division of R. Stahl AG which, in the past, produced elevators as well as electric hoists. The division had defunct in 1970, and today Stahl makes explosion protection-related products. History Stahl was founded on August 1, 1876 by Rafael Stahl (1845-1899) in Stuttgart. The company initially produced circular knitting machines and other products for textile industry. In the early 1893, the company expanded its business to include electric elevators and cranes, and in 1897 it produced their first electric elevators. They made a paternoster in 1908 and their first paternoster was installed in the Graf-Eberharf Building in Stuttgart. In 1956, they manufactured Europe's fastest elevators for the Messeturm (trade fair tower) in Hannover. In 1965, R. Stahl merged A. Zaiser, a Stuttgart elevator company that was founded in 1879 by Louis Adolf Zaiser. In 1967, they supplied elevators for the Ostankino Tower in Moscow, Russia. At 540 meters high, it was the tallest tower in the world when it was completed. R. Stahl later took over Aufzugsbau Stahl-Zaiser (Stuttgart) and Eggers-Kehrhahn (Hamburg) in 1969. In 1970, Stahl sold its elevator division to Rheinstahl. Finally in 1976, R. Stahl Aufzüge GmbH was renamed to Thyssen Aufzüge GmbH. Notable installations Germany *Dreifaltigkeitskrankenhaus, Köln *GeoScience, Köln *University of Köln - Building 202, Köln *Konrad-Adenauer Foundation, St. Augustin *RSG Rhein-Sieg Gymnasium, St. Augustin *Galeria Kaufhof, Dortmund *EKO Hospital, Oberhausen *Tibarg 7-9, Hamburg (1971) *Luxemburger Straße 63, Cologne (1973) *Elsenplatz 2, Troisdorf (1971) *Zum Altenforst 9, Troisdorf (1974) *Alfred Delp Straße 36, Troisdorf (1974) *Oxfordstraße 24, Bonn Denmark *Landbohøjskolen, Copenhagen (1970, some have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp and BA Elevator) *Bremerholm 4, Copenhagen *Nikolaj Plads 5, Copenhagen *Dannebrogsgade 5-9, Copenhagen *Nørre Alle 49, Copenhagen *Hans Nansens Gård, Copenhagen Norway *Tromsø Sparebank, Tromsø *Tromsøterminalen, Tromsø *Fiskernes Husin, Tromsø *Stortoget 5, Tromsø *Skippergata 1C, 41 & 47, Tromsø *Macks Brewery, Tromsø *Vestfold Hospital, Tønsberg *Farmanstrædet Shopping Center, Tønsberg *Thon Hotel, Høyers, Skien *Kongensgate 49 & 52, Narvik *Stransveien 10 & 13, Finnsnes *Storgata 21, Finnsnes *Apotekergata 14-16, Horten Other countries *Ostankino Tower, Moscow, Russia (1967, modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2003) *Sköntorpsvägen 29, Årsta, Sweden *Rue de Strasbourg, Luxembourg (1967) *Kekropos 8, Piraeus, Greece *Güllük Cd, Antalya, Turkey Trivia *In Norway, Stahl elevators were distributed and installed by Thornvald Sætre A/S (later Thornvald Sætre Stahl Heiser A/S). It was acquired by Reber Schindler in 1993. **In addition, Stahl Heiser still makes elevators, although their elevator style has become a generic/third-party over the time, and are now completely generic. It also made marine elevators for ships. Stahl Heiser Norway is under the ownership of Schindler, operating as Schindler Stahl Heiser. *In the German language, Stahl means "steel". Gallery Old STAHL logo.jpg|Older Stahl logo. Vintage STAHL call station Greece.jpg|Old Stahl call station in Greece. Vintage STAHL landing indicator Greece.jpg|Old Stahl landing indicator in Greece. Note the Greek letters for the ground and mezzanine floor. Vintage STAHL car station Greece.jpg|Old Stahl car station in Greece. Note the Greek letters. External links *Official website *Schindler Stahl Heiser official website *R. Stahl on German Wikipedia Category:Elevator divisions Category:Elevator divisions that have been acquired Category:Defunct elevator divisions